


Странные факты о Пестеле с разоблачением

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), odna_zmeia



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Russian Empire, Southern Society | Южное общество, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/odna_zmeia/pseuds/odna_zmeia
Summary: О Павле Пестеле до сих пор ходит немало слухов. Какие из них – вымысел (и почему именно такой?), а какие - реальность?Размещение: со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона - с указанием автора
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Странные факты о Пестеле с разоблачением

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас заинтересовали подробности, пишите команде, а после деанона - авторам.

  1. Пестель – атеист↓
  2. Пестель был у Серафима Саровского↓
  3. Пестель хотел уйти в Киево-Печерскую лавру↓
  4. Пестель жестоко наказывал солдат с революционными целями↓
  5. Пестель хотел жениться на военных поселениях (с революционными целями)↓
  6. Пестель украл деньги из полка (вы уже поняли, с какими целями)↓
  7. Пестель хотел истребить всю императорскую фамилию...↓
  8. ...чужими руками, а исполнителей истребить тоже↓
  9. Пестель 1 января 1826 года собирался во главе восставших войск выступить на Петербург↓
  10. Пестель диктовал вопросы следствию↓
  11. Пестель всех выдал↓
  12. Пестеля пытали↓
  13. Пестель на следствии писал не следователям, а читателями будущего↓



###  **_1._** ** _Пестель – атеист_ **↑

Образ Пестеля-атеиста подарил нам Д.М. Мережковский. При написании романа «Декабристы» он пользовался немалым количеством опубликованных к тому времени источников, только оттрактовал и понял их по-своему, так сказать, по-мережковски. В данном случае он пользовался записками протоиерея Петра Мысловского, посещавшего декабристов, находившихся в Петропавловской крепости. Приходил он и к Павлу Пестелю, хотя тот был лютеранином (то есть никакие таинства Мысловский для него совершить не мог). В записках Мысловского есть фраза о том, что он отказался от последней исповеди перед казнью, что Мережковский из исторического опыта и традиций своей эпохи воспринял в духе известной картины «Отказ от исповеди», хотя и несколько символистски (в сцене отказа от исповеди Пестель у него все время зевает; это, наверное, что-то символизирует).

Но вообще-то Мысловский рассказывал несколько другую историю. Исповедовать Пестеля он не мог, это делал пастор лютеранской церкви святой Анны Теодор Рейнбот, духовник семьи Пестелей (в годы, когда они жили в Петербурге). Мысловский столкнулся с ним в коридоре Петропавловки, Рейнбот был в слезах и произнес фразу: « _Он отказался_ _»_ . Вообще-то говоря, мы не знаем, от чего он отказался, но рассказ об этой исповеди со слов Рейнбота существует в записи Ивана Борисовича Пестеля. Даже если предположить, что Рейнбот соврал, чтобы утешить отца, есть еще одно свидетельство, записанное со слов Рейнбота его соседом, литератором Николаем Гречем, который с Пестелями был знаком, но никакой симпатии к ним не испытывал. Он довольно подробно описывает их разговор и саму исповедь. Мы можем даже предположить, от чего отказывался Павел Пестель. Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы Рейнбот присутствовал при казни, и его там действительно не было. Что же касается записок Мысловского, он рассказывает эту историю совсем не о том, о чем ее прочел Мережковский. Говоря о последнем напутствии осужденным, он отдельно отмечает Пестеля, просившего: « _Благословите меня в дальний путь_ _»_. Для него это таким образом история о том, как человек признает истинность православия в противовес той вере, которая его, быть может, не удовлетворяла.

Образ атеиста-Пестеля, вполне похожий на то, как описал его Мережковский, подхватывает и советская литература, разве что очищает его от символистских зеваний – так он хорошо подходил к типовому образу «пламенного революционера». Например, «Северное сияние» Марии Марич, «Первенцы свободы» Ольги Форш, советская ЖЗЛ о Пестеле воспроизводят уже знакомые черты. В согласии с ними находилась и историческая наука. Например, сходным образом описывал рассуждения о религии из писем родителей Пестеля первый публикатор переписки А.О. Круглый. Письма эти и правда свидетельствуют о том, что с религией отношения были не самые простые, в них колебания и сомнения, но полного отрицания и решительного разрыва не было никогда.

###  **_2\. Пестель был у Серафима Саровского_ **↑

Это утверждение частенько встречается в различных интернет-публикациях. Например, вот так: « _Офицер приблизился к пустыннику, и в это время вода в источнике потемнела и возмутилась, стала бить мутным ключом. С гневом взглянул преподобный на офицера и грозно повелел: «Гряди вон! Подобно тому как замутился этот святой источник, так возмутишь и ты со своими единомышленниками всю Россию!»_ (Вл. Тихон Шевкунов). Бывают и более задорные формулировки: « _Выгнал за попытку получить благословение на путч"_. На этот сюжет даже [написали картину](https://proshkolu.ru/user/sfsonova/file/879216/).

В первой четверти XIX в. известность Серафима Саровского была отнюдь не такой, как к моменту его канонизации или тем более сейчас. В ту эпоху были другие сплетни и другие почитаемые старцы. Например, об императоре Александре рассказывали, что перед своим последним путешествием в Таганрог он заходил к какому-то известному в то время монаху Александро-Невской лавры; есть истории про Киево-Печерскую лавру и посетившего ее начальника Главного штаба Петра Волконского. Поэтому история про Серафима Саровского и декабриста возникает позже, хотя еще в XIX веке, а имя Павла Пестеля прирастает к ней еще позже, уже в наше время.

История про возмутившийся источник, как ни странно, существует; но рассказывается в ней не про приезжего офицера, а про некоего Иоанна Кривошеева, тогда послушника, а позже автора одного из первых житий Серафима Саровского (правда, в промежутке – виновника многих склок и раздоров вокруг Сарова и Дивеева, происходивших уже после смерти святого Серафима). Но сам он, видимо, чтобы было не обидно, пересказал ее на свой лад, и вместо него самого в ней появился неведомый декабрист.

Рассказ про то, как Серафим Саровский изгоняет зеленого змия декабриста, есть еще в одном тексте XIX века, мемуарах «Рассказы бабушки», записанных со слов московской барыни Яньковой ее внуком. Вообще в этих рассказах чего только нет, от описаний нарядов и косметики до перечислений московских слухов и сплетен; и поверьте, за долгую жизнь бабушки Яньковой их скопилось немало! Здесь нет мутного источника, но есть два брата, одному из которых старец Серафим сообщает, что другой задумал что-то недоброе. Бабушка точно не знала, что это были за братья, один из которых стал декабристом, но предположила, что могут быть Волконские. Просто потому, что это семейство она знала.

Вообще говоря, в реалиях первой четверти XIX века трудно представить себе офицера, посещающего монастырь, находящийся за тысячу верст от места его службы или хотя бы от владений, принадлежащих его семье. Для такой отлучки требовалось получить официальное разрешение, объяснив причину своей поездки (видимо, в данном случае – «получить благословение на путч»?). Ни у Пестеля, ни у Волконского таких причин не было. Если вам нужен какой-нибудь декабрист с братом, которые могли оказаться в тех краях, то вот вам братья Анненковы, Иван и Григорий. У них как раз владения в Нижегородской губернии. Один из них стал декабристом, а другой погиб на дуэли. И как вы думаете, кто лучше подходит под вариант «задумал что-то недоброе»?

###  **_3\. Пестель хотел уйти в Киево-Печерскую лавру_ **↑

Этот факт выглядит так же странно, но внезапно является правдой. Нет-нет, мы помним, что Пестель по вероисповеданию лютеранин, а у них монастырей нет. Тем не менее осенью 1824 года он говорил об этом другому члену тайного общества, Александру Поджио. Вообще в этом разговоре речь шла о многих вещах, гораздо более интересных Следственному комитету: о назначении лиц во временное правление, о подсчете потенциальных жертв среди членов императорской фамилии, о составлении для этого «отряда людей решительных»… Словом, обо всем этом лучше было бы умолчать, но тогда это был бы не Александр Поджио. Следствие потратило немало усилий, чтобы добиться признания Пестеля в обсуждении всех этих тем, добилось в итоге не всего, Киево-Печерскую лавру он, что интересно, признал. В формулировке Поджио это звучало так: « _Когда я закончу все дела сии, то что вы думаете, я намерен сделать?... Никак не отгадаете - удалюс в Киево-Печерскую лавру и сделаюс схимником_ _»_. Вопрос о конфессиональной принадлежности лютеранина Пестеля в разговоре с католиком Поджио не обсуждался. Похожую историю рассказывает в мемуарах Николай Лорер, служивший с Павлом Пестелем в одном полку:

 _«_ _Павла Ивановича приятно было слушать, он мастерски говорил и всегда умел убеждать, но часто проглядывало в его словах непомерное честолюбие и тщеславие. И сам он однажды сознался, что многие уже ему это замечали, на что он им обыкновенно отвечал:_

 _\- На наше дело надобно иметь поболее честолюбия, оно одно может и вас подвигнуть к скорейшему начатию. А за себя даю вам слово, когда русский народ будет счастлив, приняв «Русскую правду_ _»_ _, я удалюсь в киевский какой-нибудь монастырь и буду доживать свой век монахом._

 _\- Да,- ответил я ему, улыбнувшись,- чтоб вас и оттуда вынесли на руках с торжеством!_ _»_

Обе эти истории - еще один аргумент в пользу того, что религиозная жизнь у Пестеля была, и с ней все было не так просто.

###  **_4\. Пестель жестоко наказывал солдат с революционными целями_ **↑

Историю о том, что Пестель наказывал солдат своего полка для того, чтобы возбудить в них негодование против верховной власти, рассказывает в своих «Записках» декабрист Иван Горбачевский. Там же он закономерно удивляется, как вообще могло прийти в голову Пестелю, что солдаты будут испытывать негодование по отношению к императору, а не по отношению к полковому командиру, который эти несообразно жестокие наказания назначал. Удивление совершенно закономерное; если бы Пестель и правда так делал, он был бы крайне наивным человеком. Скорее всего, Горбачевский пересказывает каким-то образом дошедшее до него показание доносчика (и сослуживца Пестеля по Вятскому полку) Аркадия Майбороды. Помимо доноса на тайное общество он сообщил немалое количество информации, в том числе о Пестеле (для того, чтобы придать больше веса и достоверности своим словам), которая на следствии не подтвердилась. Это показание предъявляли Пестелю еще в Тульчине, когда он отрицал свою принадлежность к тайному обществу; он его отверг, при этом стараясь сохранить образ строгого поборника дисциплины, идеально преданного начальству.

Документы Вятского полка до нас не дошли, но работавший с ними в начале XX века военный историк Л.Л. Плестерер приводит выдержки из приказов Пестеля по полку, в том числе касающиеся применения телесных наказаний. Его идея – применять их следует как можно реже, только в случае злонамеренного упорства, и ни в коем случае не при обучении. Конечно, мы живем в то время, когда справедливо считается, что лучше обойтись без таких наказаний вовсе, но тогда для армии в целом, а не отдельных гвардейских полков (например, Семеновского), это была очень прогрессивная идея.

###  **_5\. Пестель хотел жениться на военных поселениях (с революционными целями)_ **↑

Первым эту мысль высказал уже упомянутый публикатор переписки Пестелей А.О. Круглый еще в 1926 году. Он извлек из переписки сведения о намерении Пестеля жениться на Изабелле Валевской, падчерице генерала Иосифа Витта, начальника южных военных поселений, которую Круглый, не разобравшись, посчитал его родной дочерью. Но наибольшую известность этой идее придал Ю.М. Лотман, добавивший к ней некоторое количество красочных подробностей – например, детали внешнего облика вышеупомянутой особы. Он называет ее «рябой старой девой», и читатель понимает, что жениться на ней можно только из политических соображений. Далее мнения исследователей разошлись: одни восхищались революционной решительностью Пестеля, другие осуждали его за аморализм. Беда в том, что придуманы и аморализм, и решительность. Реальна здесь только дева, только не рябая и не старая, в 1819 году, когда начинается эта история, Изабелле Валевской было 19 лет, и мемуаристы чаще всего называют ее «красавица Валевская». Кстати, одновременно в нее был влюблен и даже собирался свататься Никита Муравьев, а его кузен Лунин, хотя влюблен не был, но чтобы покрасоваться перед девушкой, прыгал с балкона третьего этажа (приземлился удачно)…

Павел Пестель действительно хотел на ней жениться. Судя по всему, он был просто в нее влюблен, но сначала его родители не давали согласия (потому что вся родня Изабеллы – не только генерал Витт – обладала исключительно скандальной репутацией), а потом передумал уже он сам, и мы вообще не знаем, почему. Судя по письмам, это было не очень легкое решение.

Одновременно Пестель обдумывал возможность перехода на должность начальника штаба в военные поселения в дивизию генерала Витта, пытаясь таким образом хоть как-то продвинуться по службе и оставить должность адъютанта, из которой он уже давно вырос. Из этого тоже ничего не вышло, причем гораздо раньше, чем закончился роман с Изабеллой. Но только очень далекий от реалий эпохи человек может представить себе, что в приданое за девушкой – даже если это дочь, а не падчерица – выдадут целую дивизию и неограниченную власть над ней. У нас все-таки уже не феодализм.

###  **_6\. Пестель украл деньги из полка (вы уже поняли, с какими целями)_ **↑

Идея о коррупционной составляющей исходно принадлежит ныне здравствующему историку Оксане Киянской. Она огласила ее еще в 1990-х годах, но с тех пор идея распространилась и звучит примерно из каждого утюга, который вещает о декабристах. Причем мнения тоже расходятся: одни восхищаются самоотверженностью Пестеля, не погнушавшегося для пользы дела воровством, другие говорят о глубокой аморальности таких поступков. Но дело в том, что несмотря на множество посвященных этому научных работ и сотни написанных страниц, О.И. Киянской так и не удалось доказать, что вышеупомянутое воровство действительно имело место. Да, после ареста Пестеля при передаче полка следующему командиру действительно была выявлена недостача – правда, не 60 тысяч рублей, как пишет Киянская, а 30 с небольшим (удивительно плохо все-таки считают в столбик некоторые гуманитарии!). Строго говоря, такие вещи происходили приблизительно при каждой передаче полка, особенно когда командир менялся внезапно, и были связаны с особенностями организации и функционирования тогдашнего армейского хозяйства. Тема эта очень сложна и практически не изучена, и на сегодняшний день существует только одна работа, посвященная финансам тогдашней армии.

Ну хорошо, скажете вы, но тридцати тысяч не хватает! Значит, он их украл! Хорошо, украл. Но тогда – куда дел? Дома их не было, при обыске нашли тысячу с небольшим рублей. Видимо, он успел их пристроить. У Киянской есть даже версия, куда именно – на подкуп своего начальства. Но кому именно, Киянская даже предположений не строит. И сами эти коррупционеры впоследствии никак себя не проявили, видимо, - молча взяли деньги и булькнули. Похоже, что подкуп не удался.

Единственный человек, про которого мы точно знаем, что он взял из полковой казны деньги, которые ему не принадлежали – дивизионный командир князь Сибирский, известный тем, что постоянно занимал деньги у подчиненных и не возвращал. Причем сделал это так, что они вообще не попали в отчетность о недостачах, поскольку имел в этом деле большой опыт. Так что коррупционера в этой дивизии надо искать в другом месте.

###  **_7\. Пестель хотел истребить всю императорскую фамилию..._ **↑

В уже упомянутом здесь следственном деле Александра Поджио, в том же письме, где речь шла о Киево-Печерской Лавре, возникает еще одна тема его разговора с Пестелем осенью 1824 года: обсуждение истребления императорской фамилии.

 _«_ _Давайте, мне говорит, щитать жертвы, и руку свою сжал, чтоб производить счет ужасной сей по пальцам. Видя Пестеля пред собой, я стал называть, а он щитать, дойдя до женского пола, он остановил меня, говоря, знаете ли, что ето дело ужасное… сейчас же после сего опять так же рука стала передо мной, и ужасное число было 13!_ _»_

Эту историю про тринадцатипалого монстра чаще всего цитируют, утверждая, что вышеозначенный монстр спал и видел, как истребить всю императорскую фамилию, вместе с малыми детушками и беременными девушками. Это неудивительно: поскольку Пестель не участвовал ни в каком восстании и вообще каких-то активных действиях, намерение истребить императорскую фамилию стало на следствии основным его обвинением. В массовом сознании это такое общее место: Рылеев – поэт, Трубецкой не пришел на Сенатскую, а Пестель хотел всех убить… то есть истребить всю императорскую фамилию. Видя фразу «истребление императорской фамилии», большинство скорее всего представляет себе фотографию Николая II со всем семейством, расстрел великих княжон и юного болезного цесаревича в подвале Ипатьевского дома. История эта несомненно ужасна, но речь вообще-то не о них. Интересующая нас история происходит на сто лет раньше, и подразумеваемое в ней императорское семейство совсем иное. Мы несколько раз пытались подсчитать их разными способами (то с дамами, то без них), но все время получалось то больше, то меньше 13 человек. Мария Федоровна родила императору Павлу немалое количество детей, но все они к этому времени уже взрослые, а некоторые даже и умерли. А в семьях четырех братьев, включая императора, дети были только у Николая Павловича. Возможно, нас подводит плохое знание павловского закона о престолонаследии – а по нему женщины исключались из наследования, так что критерий подсчетов получается все-таки довольно мутный. О чем, кстати, дальше в том же письме говорит и Поджио, хотя эту цитату приводят гораздо реже:

 _«_ _Наконец остановившись, он, видя мое молчание, говорит: так этому и конца не будет, ибо также должно будет покуситься и на особ фамилии, в иностранных краях находящихся. Да, я говорю, тогда точно уже конца ужасу сему не будет, ибо у всех великих княгинь есть и дети, говоря, что для сего провозгласить достаточно отрешения от всякого наследствия, впрочем, кто захочет столь окровавленного престола!_ _»_

В общем, путем огромных усилий следствию удалось добиться от Пестеля признания этих подсчетов. Но для того, чтобы уничтожить императорскую фамилию, недостаточно сосчитать жертвы. Надо все-таки найти способ, как это сделать, и людей, которые это произведут. Следствие тоже это понимало и много над этим работало. Но вот здесь получается большая проблема. Единственный член императорской фамилии, кроме императора, о котором были какие-то замыслы – это цесаревич Константин, истребление которого пытались предложить полякам. По поводу этих двоих членов императорской фамилии нам известны какие-то обсуждения и какие-то варианты исполнения, а про всех остальных 11 (или сколько их там) человек никаких планов, идей и замыслов не прослеживается.

###  **_8\. ...чужими руками, а исполнителей истребить тоже_ **↑

Нам придется опять вернуться к богатому содержанием письму Александра Поджио. Он тоже задавался вопросом о том, как именно следует истребить императорскую фамилию. Для этого нужно найти исполнителей. Или это Следственный комитет задавался таким вопросом – и подтолкнул мысли Александра Викторовича в нужную сторону? По крайней мере, рассказал он то, что комитету очень понравилось, развивая тему разговора с Пестелем о цареубийстве:

 _«_ _К сему исполнению мне Пестель сказал: мне нужно теперь двенадцать человек надежнейших, и я поручил сие Барятинскому составить, и что уже некоторых имеет – не помню хорошо, кажется, упомянул, что и Бестужеву дал сие поручение_ _»_ _._

Обратим внимание на совпадение цифр – по-видимому, на каждого обреченного члена императорской фамилии полагался один «человек надежнейший». Но вот беда – больше никто из подследственных не знал о таком поручении Барятинскому, включая самого Барятинского, да и ни одного члена отряда цареубийц следствие так и не выявило. Довольно сложно понять, как происходил в реальности разговор, который описывает Поджио, и что именно в нем обсуждалось.

Совершенно независимо от этого Никита Муравьев рассказал следствию другую версию, где, по мнению Пестеля, следует взять цареубийц и что с ними сделать.

 _«_ _Желая поколебать его мнение, я заметил ему только, что люди, обагренные кровью, будут посрамлены в общем мнении, которое не даст им после того пользоваться похищенной ими властью. На сие Пестель возразил мне, что избранные на сие должны находиться вне общества, которое после удачи своей пожертвует ими и объявит, что оно мстит за императорскую фамилию_ _»_ _._

Идея использования для цареубийства людей, не состоящих в обществе, действительно существовала. Проблема в том, что известные нам случаи такого обсуждения никак не связаны с Пестелем. Такие планы строила Васильковская управа, собираясь использовать разжалованных в солдаты офицеров, а Северное общество уже в 1825 году столкнулось с такой ситуацией на практике, когда на их горизонте замаячил Якубович. Возможно, мысль о том, что в случае чего общество может сказать, что оно ни при чем, тоже исходно северная и связана с коллизией «Рылеев – Каховский» при предложении последнему совершить цареубийство. Никита Муравьев, отсутствовавший тогда в Петербурге, разумеется, ничего об этом не знал, но может быть, такие разговоры могли вестись и раньше – в теории или в отношении Якубовича.

А вот от Пестеля никто, кроме Никиты Муравьева, подобных идей не вспомнил – да и Пестель, кстати, этого не подтвердил.

###  **_9\. Пестель 1 января 1826 года собирался во главе восставших войск выступить на Петербург_ **↑

Строго говоря, да, собирался выступить. Но не на Петербург: 1 января 1826 года Вятский полк, которым он командовал, должен был занять караулы в Главной квартире Второй армии в Тульчине. 28 ноября 1825 года, будучи в Умани у Сергея Волконского, Волконский, Пестель и Давыдов практически одновременно получили два известия: о смерти императора Александра и расписание караулов на следующий месяц. Согласно этому расписанию Вятский полк и должен был 1 января 1826 года вступить в Тульчин.

Встречаются они исходно не за этим, а для того, чтобы обсудить очень подозрительное желание генерала Витта вступить тайное общество и возможные последствия этого желания в виде грядущего разгрома и возможных арестов. Полученные известия, как легко догадаться, довольно сильно изменили тему их беседы. Такая внезапная решимость в общем-то очень объяснима в ситуации, когда тебя вот-вот арестуют, и все, что ты делал последние десять лет, пойдет прахом.

План выступления получился очень условный: Вятский полк занимает Тульчин, находящиеся в Тульчине члены тайного общества задерживают главнокомандующего и начальника Главного штаба, остальные члены тайного общества присоединяются с имеющимися под их командой частями: Ентальцев – со своей артиллерийской ротой, Волконский – со своей бригадой. Из Тульчина они наверняка куда-то выступают. Куда, мы сказать не можем, потому что ни в одном показании нет ни слова на эту тему. Утром 29 ноября они разъехались из Умани, и по прибытии в Линцы Пестель сообщил Тульчинской управе какие-то детали этого плана; в частности, офицеры квартирмейстерской части знали об обязанности не выпустить Витгенштейна и Киселева. Но ничего из этого не перешло даже в стадию приготовлений. План это толком не был даже планом, он выглядел очень условно. После первой вспышки на смеси решимости и отчаяния начались сомнения – и поэтому он так и не был разработан до конца.

После того, как 13 декабря 1825 года Пестель был арестован, грядущее расписание караулов сообщило всем желающим много новой информации. Наверное, ни до, ни после ни одно расписание не пользовалось таким успехом у читателей. Теперь в штабе Второй Армии только ленивый не рассуждал о том, что было бы, если бы Вятский полк 1 января действительно вступил в караул, и самые развесистые версии о планах на 1 января происходят именно из слухов после ареста. Но и там ничего не говорилось о выступлении на Петербург всем войском, а только о том, что Пестель с кем-то из соратников (кандидатуры менялись) отправится в Петербург поднимать восстание там, и о том, кто будет здесь командовать вместо него.

###  **_10\. Пестель диктовал вопросы следствию_ **↑

Такой слух действительно ходил в 1826 году во время следствия. Любопытно распространение этого слуха – так сказать, с обеих сторон тюремной решетки. Например вот что пишет в воспоминаниях находившийся под следствием Андрей Розен:

 _«Пестеля до того замучили вопросными пунктами, различными обвинениями, частыми очными ставками, что он, страдая сверх того от болезни, сделал упрек комиссии, выпросил лист бумаги и в самой комиссии написал для себя вопросные пункты: «Вот, господа, каким образом логически следует вести и раскрыть дело, по таким вопросам получите удовлетворительный ответ»_.

А вот Александр Тургенев, служащий в Комиссии составления законов в Петербурге, пишет брату, декабристу Николаю Тургеневу, в тот момент находящемуся в Англии и отказывающемуся вернуться, чтобы попасть под арест и следствие: _«Пестель, играя совестию своею и судьбою людей, предлагал составлять вопросы, на кои ему же отвечать надлежало»_.

Любопытно, что они при полярности оценок Пестеля фактически рассказывают одну и ту же историю. По-видимому, источник слуха находился близко к месту действия, возможно, в следственном комитете.

А теперь обратим внимание на то, о чем в этих рассказах НЕ говорится. В документах следствия мы не видим никаких составленных Пестелем вопросов. И дело не в том, что имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении вопросы написаны не рукой Пестеля, а чиновниками Следственного комитета, закрепленными за тем или иным следователем. В пользу этого утверждения говорит еще то, что вопросные пункты часто стереотипны, так называемые первоначальные январские вопросы вообще составлены по одному шаблону. Вот они-то, похоже, и возмутили Павла Пестеля настолько, что он мог предложить показать, как пишутся нормальные вопросы для расследования. Впоследствии вопросы тоже стереотипны, один и тот же пакет вопросов может задаваться нескольким людям. Дальше в зависимости от полученных показаний они изменяются – и тоже задаются нескольких людям. Эта стереотипность и позволила Ольге Эдельман написать монографию по истории следствия над декабристами – потому что вопросы, в отличие от ответов, легко поддаются унификации. Результаты показывают, что именно «южное» следствие широко применяло стандартные пакеты вопросов: людей, вступивших в общество в 1825 году, не раз спрашивали о событиях 1820 года, а членов общества Соединенных Славян – о действиях и планах в Тульчине, который находился от них далеко и относился к другой армии.

Что же касается Пестеля, то он – заметная фигура, человек известный и нерядовой, поэтому о его поведении столько слухов.

###  **_11\. Пестель всех выдал_ **↑

Фактически это общее место. Об этом начали рассказывать еще в 1826 году и говорят до сих пор. Очень часто это то немногое, что знает о Пестеле средний образованный человек.

Нет, он не был «стойким оловянным солдатиком», и со времени прибытия в Петербург отвечал на заданные ему вопросы, признавал участие в тайном обществе, называл имена других членов (что было не самой большой проблемой, потому что б _о_ льшая часть этих имен уже была известна следствию без него, в том числе из доносов). В дальнейшем он давал показания об участии других членов в совещаниях общества, где обсуждались вопросы, признанные следствием подлежащими наибольшему наказанию: об установлении в России после переворота республики и о планах возможного цареубийства и судьбе императорской фамилии. Его показания сказались на тяжести приговора, вынесенного участникам совещаний при организации Южного общества в Тульчине весной 1821 года (Басаргин, Ивашев, Павел Аврамов, Александр и Николай Крюковы, Вольф), причем относительно Николая Крюкова были еще актуальны показания Пестеля о сокрытии «Русской правды». Существенной для следствия оказалась информация о вызове Якушкина на цареубийство в 1817 году в Москве, с которой началось расследование этого сюжета (при котором Пестель, кстати, не присутствовал).

Вообще во время следствия практически не было людей, которые не сказали бы какое-то количество лишних слов, и чем более значительное положение в заговоре занимал человек, тем меньше у него было шансов на следствии этих лишних слов избежать. Люди, которых нередко приводят как образец поведения на следствии, поскольку они молчали или говорили только о себе (Лунин, Якушкин, Шаховской) отошли от тайного общества за несколько лет до арестов и действительно ничего не знали о его последних планах, так что уличить их показаниями других было невозможно. Чем дольше человек находится в обществе, чем заметнее его роль, тем больше на него показаний. Какое-то количество людей просто возлагает на него вину за свое пребывание в заговоре, прикрывается им, переводит на него стрелки. Тем более что их к этому подталкивало следствие, следовавшее модели, возникающей еще в первых правительственных отчетах о 14 декабря: немногочисленные прожженные мерзавцы-организаторы и множество честных, но обманутых рядовых участников. Для серьезно замешанных людей довольно быстро становилось понятно, что речь идет об их жизни. Защищаясь, они с неизбежностью говорят какое-то количество лишних слов, тем более, что в ситуации изнутри подследственному не видна вся картина, он не знает, каким количеством информации обладают следователи, сколько и каких показаний дано против него и в каком положении все остальные. Может казаться, что все в таком же, как ты; так, вероятно, появляются показания Пестеля об участниках совещаний 1821 года при образовании Южного общества: ну подумаешь, согласие на республиканское правление, на них же не вешают подсчет членов императорской фамилии по пальцам и формирование отряда «людей решительных» для истребления оной. А для них это республиканское правление, обсужденное один раз пять лет назад, оказывается наиболее тяжелым обвинением, обеспечивающим каторгу. Или наоборот, может казаться, что твое положение самое серьезное и окружающие тебя просто топят. Тем более что Комитет, выбив из кого-нибудь показание немалыми усилиями, направлял вопрос другому подследственному: «Такой-то показывает на вас…» - и человек, не видя всей работы следствия, воспринимал это именно как злобный навет лично на него со стороны этого конкретного человека. И любой другой, кого спросили «Кто первым поставил вопрос про республику?» или «про цареубийство», мог сказать (и многие говорили) «Пестель», что означало прежде всего «он, а не я». А что было говорить Пестелю?

В том положении, в котором находился Пестель, наверное, правильного решения просто не было. Когда на тебя столько показаний, невозможно просто со всем соглашаться: Комитет будет добиваться подробностей и показаний на других, и тогда с неизбежностью возникнут те самые «лишние слова». Молчать и ни в чем не сознаваться? Невозможно, когда на тебя дает показание чуть ли не сотня человек. Заметим, что тех немногих (гораздо менее замешанных), кто так и держался тактики умолчания, она не спасла от каторги. Возможно, стоило все-таки съесть припасенный еще в Лейпциге яд до приезда в Петропавловскую крепость? Правда, не факт, что этот яд за минувшие 12 лет не испортился и сохранил свои ТТХ. Но согласитесь, довольно трудно требовать от человека, чтобы он «спасаясь от смерти, покончил с собой», тем более что 3 января 1826 года, когда этот яд при нем находят, он еще не читал книжку и не знал, чем она заканчивается.

###  **_12\. Пестеля пытали_ **↑

Самое известное свидетельство про пытки находится в записках Николая Цебрикова, 12 июля 1826 года оказавшегося с Пестелем через стенку в камерах Кронверкской куртины. Таким образом, друг друга они не видели, только слышали. Он описывает свои впечатления так:

 _«_ _Пестель говорил очень тихо. Он был после болезни, испытавши все возможные истязания и пытки времен первого христианства!_ _»_

Подробности он описывает со слов декабриста Федора Глинки (называя его обиняками, но вполне узнаваемо), у которого с Пестелем была очная ставка:

 _«_ _Два кровавых рубца на голове были свидетелями этих пыток! Полагать должно, что железный обруч, крепко свинченный на голове, с двумя вдавленными глубокими желобами, оставил на голове его свои два глубокие кровавые рубца_ _»_.

После очной ставки, состоявшейся 10 апреля 1826 года, Глинка написал в Следственный комитет письмо. Многие после очных ставок писали в Комитет, как правило, для того, чтобы сказать, что согласились с обвиняющими показаниями в умопомрачении, что это клевета, и они хотят взять назад свое признание. Комитет на такие письма не реагировал – «умерла так умерла». Но Глинка написал не про это. Его письмо было посвящено не тому, как его оклеветал полковник Пестель (хотя по сути это так и выглядело: Пестель обвинял, а Глинка защищался), а тому, что событий, о которых речь шла на очной ставке, не было вовсе, а Пестель просто не отдает себе отчета в своих словах, все путает и сам себя оговаривает, и в момент, о котором идет речь, его и не было в Петербурге. Тон письма несколько панический, причем в отношении Пестеля, а не себя. Сложно сказать, что именно увидел Глинка на очной ставке, но судя по тому, что он рассказал Цебрикову, он остался в уверенности, что Пестеля пытали. Пытки к тому времени были отменены указами Екатерины II, но никто до конца в этой отмене не был уверен.

Как ни странно, у нас есть еще одно свидетельство об этой истории. Внучка декабриста Анненкова записала разные истории, которые она помнит о товарищах деда. В том числе и такую:

 _«_ _Павла Ивановича Пестеля, вождя южного движения, подвергали во время заключения пыткам. К сожалению, я забыла фамилию декабриста, который во время очной с ним ставки видел кровавые рубцы на голове Пестеля_ _»_.

Вряд ли речь идет о том же Глинке, слишком далеко расходятся их с Анненковым судьбы. Но в тот же день, после очной ставки с Глинкой, у Пестеля состоялась еще одна – с членом Союза Благоденствия Степаном Михайловичем Семеновым, который по итогам следствия, будучи гражданским чиновником, был в том же чине отправлен на службу в Сибирь, много лет служил в Тобольске и скончался там же. В Тобольске на поселении жила и семья Анненкова, поэтому они вполне могли услышать рассказ Семенова.

Вообще у нас нет никакой информации о том, что следствие при дознании применяло пытки. В их арсенале было достаточно других средств, и все они работали и приносили свои плоды. Но два независимых друг от друга свидетельства, описывающие одну и ту же картину, говорят о том, что что-то действительно произошло, и Павел Пестель получил какую-то травму, последствия которой могли принять за следы пыток.

Мы не знаем, что именно случилось, но до этого в тот же день у Павла Пестеля была еще одна очная ставка, очень сложная и тяжелая – с Никитой Муравьевым. Кто знает, не мог ли он во время очной ставки или после нее, например, потерять сознание и упасть, скажем, ударившись о стол или о печь, разбив голову?

###  **_13\. Пестель на следствии писал не следователям, а читателям будущего_ **↑

Впервые эту идею сформулировал Лотман в статье «Декабрист в повседневной жизни», объясняя таким образом подробные показания Пестеля на следствии. Его идею подхватили многие исследователи и пользуются ей до сих пор. О том, как появились такие показания, мы говорили несколько выше. Подобного рода гипотезы, как и некоторые другие положения статьи «Декабрист в повседневной жизни» представляются относящимися не к обычным живым людям, таким же, как мы с вами, пусть и жившим 200 лет назад, а к неким выдуманным гомункулусам, у которых ни словечка в простоте, и даже бутерброд до рта они доносят, сверяясь с литературными образцами и следуя какой-нибудь высокой идее. На самом деле показания вызывались прежде всего конкретными условиями следствия и положения на нем Павла Пестеля. Попытка писать что-то постороннее вызвала бы недовольство и дополнительное давление следователей. А в ситуации угрозы жизни люди обычно думают сначала о защите, а потом уже обо всем остальном. Тем более что в условиях Российской империи ни о какой гласности суда и следствия не могло быть и речи, этих гипотетических будущих читателей, которые на самом деле увидят показания декабристов через 100 с лишним лет, скорее всего, было очень сложно себе представить.

Тем не менее в деле Пестеля есть одно короткое показание, практически последнее, которым завершается его следственное дело, которое можно прочесть как обращенное не только к задававшим вопрос следователям – и видимо, вполне осознанно. После даты, подписи и всех вопросов следует приписка в один абзац:

 _«_ _Решился я лучше собою жертвовать, нежели междоусобие начать, как то и сделал, когда в Главную квартиру вызван был, а посему и не предпринимал никаких действий к приуготовлению по полку. Сие есть совершеннейшая истина_ _»_ _._

Этот абзац (относящийся, кстати, к тому самом «плану 1 января»), похоже, и в самом деле написан как некое подведение итога. Но лютеранин Павел Пестель, наверное, обозначил бы свою аудиторию несколько иначе: перед Вечностью.


End file.
